1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading or unloading flat sheets of any material, which can be advantageously used for loading or unloading and stacking flat sheets of glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Loading or unloading of sheets of glass is required when beginning, ending or in the intermediate steps of a manufacturing operation which transforms the sheets into window panes for motor vehicles or buildings.
Generally, unloading is carried out together with transfer of a sheet of glass from a horizontal position on a conveyor belt to a vertical or near vertical position in a container, whereas the loading is carried out simultaneously to the transfer in the opposite direction.
It is necessary that the movement of the loading-unloading machine be smooth, so as to avoid breakage of the sheets, precise so as to avoid harmful errors of positioning, speedy so as to meet with the manufacturing line times, and reliable so as to avoid expensive interruptions of production.
Moreover, it is desirable that the loading or unloading machine be easily adjustable for different sizes and thicknesses of sheets and especially for different dimensions and shapes of the containers in which said sheets have to be stacked.
The above mentioned requirements are advantageously met using the loading-unloading apparatus which is the object of the present invention.